Why Did Fate Bring Us Together?
by maggieannteslow
Summary: I hope you like my Neji oneshot. Yeah!


_**Why Did Fate Bring Us Together?**_

Maggie was training in the woods with her sister, Anita. They were doing pure taijutsu, no tricks, or elements, just pure martial arts.

"Hold on. I hear something," Maggie said an hour after they started.

She looked in the direction of the noise but didn't see anything.

"Never mind. It was probably an animal or something," she said.

She turned back to fighting her sister. After another hour of fighting, they took a break. Anita went off to get something to drink. Maggie leaned against a tree and closed her eyes while a cool breeze blew at her long black hair. She snapped her eyes open when she heard a twig break. She jumped up into the tree she was just leaning on and looked around. She looked below her to see if she could see anything or anyone. She didn't see anything. No one was there.

_'I must be imagining things,'_ she thought to herself.

She jumped down and turned around. She ran straight into someone's chest and fell to the ground.

"Oww! That really hurt," she said.

She looked up and saw pupiless lavender eyes. The guy stared down into her violet/purple ones.

"Hm. You should watch were you're going," the guy said.

"I should? You were the one standing behind me. Why were you behind me anyway?" Maggie asked.

"I was going to train," he said.

Maggie gave him a strange look.

"Right. Whatever," she said.

Maggie started to walk away.

"What's your name?" he asked.

She turned back around and looked at him.

"None ya," she said. "And you're suppose to tell me your name before asking mine."

"My name is Neji. Neji Hyuga," he said. "Now tell me your name," he demanded.

"Well if you must now, it's Maggie. I'm not telling you my last name because I don't want to and you don't need to know," she said.

She turned back around and started to walk away again. She only took half of a step when she was grabbed by the wrist and slung into the tree. Her back hit the tree trunk really hard, knocking the breath out of her. Before she could breathe in air, Neji pressed his lips to hers and forced his tongue in her mouth. She leaned back on the tree further. She was in too much shock to realize what was going on. When her brain finally started to function right, her eyes snapped open and she smacked him in the face. He stumbled back a bit and stared at her.

"What in Hell's name were you thinking?" she asked.

"It was fate that brought me to you. Our destiny is to be together. You can't change your destiny," he said.

Maggie looked at him as if he was crazy, although she probably was already thinking he was.

"Are you out of your mind?" she asked. "Because I don't think you have one. I choose my own destiny, thank you. And you're not in it."

"Will you be mine forever?" he asked.

"Weren't you listening? Are you out of your mind?" she asked. "Does it look like I want a boyfriend?"

"It looks like you need one," he said.

Maggie continued to stare at him.

"You're insane," she said bluntly.

She leaned up off of the tree and started to walk away. He grabbed her wrist again and this time pulled her closer to him. He pressed his lips against hers again. She tried to pull away, but he was holding her too tight for her to get away.

"You must not resist," he said, pulling his head away.

"Yes, I will," she said.

Everytime she tried to move, Neji just held her tighter.

"Maggie, please be my girl," he said.

_'I guess I could give it a try. I mean if I don't say yes, he isn't going to let me go until I do,'_ she thought to herself.

"Fine," she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend," Maggie said.

Neji gave her another kiss and she actually returned it.

_'He's not such a bad kisser,'_ she thought.

They both pulled away and Neji let her go.

"So it looks like you have been training very hard," he said. "Would you like a drink?"

"Actually, my sister went to get some and she should be back in a few minutes," Maggie said.

Neji mumbled something and then his eyes changed. He had wrinkles around his eyes. He looked around the forest and then he stopped. He deactivated his eyes.

"You should just come out now," he said to some trees.

Out from behind one tree, Anita stepped out.

"How long have you been there?" Maggie asked.

"For awhile now," she said. "Neji, you better take good care of my sister or I'll hunt you down. Oh, here is your drink, Onee-chan."

"Hm," Neji said.

Maggie took her drink and drunk it down. She got back up to fight.

"Hey, Neji, do you want to fight me?" she asked her new boyfriend.

"Sure, but just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you," he said.

"I sure of heck won't either," Maggie said.

They both go into a fighting stance and fought for awhile. It became a tie in the end. It was begining to get dark and they all decided to go home. Neji walked with Maggie behind her sister. He took her hand in his. They finally got to their house.

"Thanks, Neji, for walking with us," Maggie said.

He kissed her hand and looked into her eyes. He turned away and walked to his house.

"Bye, Neji-kun," Maggie said.

He lifted his hand and waved goodbye while still walking foreward. Anita walked into the house and went upstairs to take a shower. After she was done she went to bed. Maggie got in the shower and cleaned herself off. She climbed out and put her night clothes on and then she went to bed thinking about her new boyfriend. And that's how they started dating.


End file.
